Christmas Morning Surprise
by Marymel
Summary: Greta and Jackson wake up to a sweet surprise Christmas morning.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Inspired by a video I saw, and I thought it would be a cool Jackson and Greta story! And thank you for the reviews of my story, Christmas Chatterbox! Hope you enjoy this one as well!**

Jackson Sanders loved Christmas. He loved spending the holiday with his family, he loved that his Uncle Nicky, grandparents and great-grandmother were spending the holiday with him, and everyone loved seeing Christmas through baby Greta's eyes.

Christmas morning, Jackson was the first one up. He and his dog Scruffy padded into Greta's room. Jackson smiled when he saw his sister chatting with her teddy bear.

Greta smiled when she saw Jackson and Scruffy. "Woof, baba!"

Jackson smiled. "Merry Christmas, Greta!"

Greta smiled. "Baba!"

"Guess what?" Jackson said. "It's Christmas morning! Santa Claus has been here!"

Their parents, grandparents and great-grandmother watched from the doorway as Jackson happily told his sister about Christmas morning. Their grandmother walked in and smiled at her namesake. "Merry Christmas, my darlings!"

"Ah!" Greta squeaked as she stood up and smiled at her great-grandmother.

"Merry Christmas, Great Greta!" Jackson said as he hugged her.

Greg came in and hugged his son and grandmother. "Merry Christmas."

"Aw," Great Greta said as she laid her head on Greg's shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, dad!" Jackson said as he hugged his father.

"Dada!" Greta happily said.

Greg gently lifted Greta from her crib and shot Morgan and their family a wink. "I think there's something in the living room you guys should see."

Jackson took his sister's hand. "Come on, Greta!" They hugged Morgan and their grandparents as they headed for the living room.

Nick was already there filming with his cell phone as Greta and Jackson came in. "Good morning!" He shouted to the kids he adored. "Merry Christmas!"

As Jackson and Greta rounded the corner, they stopped. Jackson gasped softly at what he saw. Flour was scattered all over the floor...and footprints were in the flour.

"Whoa!" Jackson said. "Greta, look!"

"What is it, big guy?" Nick asked.

"Santa's footprints!" Jackson said with a smile.

"Lookit," Greta said softly as she pointed to all the flour on the floor and Santa's footprints.

"Yeah," Morgan said as she came in. "We found it this morning. Santa came."

"Looks like he made a mess, huh?" Marina asked her grandchildren with a warm smile.

"Uh-oh!" Greta said when she saw the mess.

Jackson giggled. "Greta, look." He pointed to the footprints. "Those are Santa's. He came here!"

"And look at this," their grandfather Daniel said as he pointed to the counter.

Jackson gasped softly when he saw the carrot sticks they'd left out the night before for Santa's reindeer. "They ate the carrots!"

"Yeah," Greg said with a warm smile. "How bout that?" He and everyone just loved seeing the children's surprise.

"Dada, mess!" Greta said as she pointed to the flour on the floor.

"Yeah," Greg and Morgan said.

"Oh!" Greta said as she saw the half-eaten cookies and empty glass of milk. "Santa eat cookies!"

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "He ate the cookies and milk we set out for him."

"He sure did," Morgan said with a smile. She and Greg and everyone treasured the moment of seeing the wonder in the kids' eyes. They smiled as Jackson and Greta investigated the footprints and everything.

Jackson smiled. "Greta, Santa really came!"

"Santa!" Greta said with a smile. "Him made a mess!"

Everyone laughed softly. "But that's okay," Greg said with a warm smile. "And look..." he pointed to the footprints leading to the tree.

"Wow!" Jackson said as he and Greta rushed to their presents. "Greta, look!"

"Ball!" Greta said as she pointed to Jackson's new basketball.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "And look! You got your doll!"

"Ah!" Greta said as she hugged her new baby doll. "Me love!"

Greg and Morgan and everyone just loved seeing the kids so happy. Greg walked over to Nick and whispered, "I think they love them."

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile. "Thanks for inviting me." He adored Jackson and Greta.

"Icky, lookit!" Greta said as she showed Nick her baby doll. "I got dolly!"

"Yeah," Nick said with a warm smile.

"And look!" Jackson said as he showed Greg his new toys.

"You like those, Jacks?" Greg asked.

"Yeah! And Nana and Papa and Great Greta and Uncle Nicky are here, too!"

"Yeah," Greg said with a warm smile.

Greta giggled madly as Scruffy played with her new squeaky toys. "Think that'll stop her from eating your dad's socks?" Morgan asked her kids.

Before Greg or Jackson could answer, Greta said, "Icky, woof pay wif Dada socks!"

"She did?" Nick asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Jackson said. "So we made sure to ask Santa to get Scruffy some toys." He smiled as his dog happily played with her new toys.

Everyone enjoyed spending Christmas together. Greta and Jackson spent the day playing with their new toys and just enjoying time with their family.

As the family sat down to dinner, Greta smiled at her mother. "Mama, Santa brought Dolly!"

"Yes, he did," Morgan said as she set Greta in her high chair. "You and your brother got some good stuff, huh?"

"Uncle Nicky, you wanna play basketball with us?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe. You have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah!"

Greg sat next to Jackson and the little boy gave his father a one-armed hug. "Merry Christmas, dad!"

"Merry Christmas, Jacks." Greg smiled at his son and loved having everyone together for Christmas.

"And just think," Jackson told his family. "Santa will come again next year."

"Baba, Santa made mess!" Greta said.

Everyone laughed softly and Greta hugged her brother. It was truly a wonderful Christmas.

 **The End**


End file.
